


Late Night Snack

by checkerbee



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hound Has Misbehaving Birb Babies, Slice of Life, but they love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Hound just wants a bowl of cereal.Revenant just wants some peace and quiet.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyanbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbun/gifts).



> Here's a cute little drabble for mahou-shougiogio on tumblr. 
> 
> Alvitur and this whole premise is her creation, I just wanted to bring it to life. <3

Revenant is not unaccustomed to noise in the middle of the night. The only time that the legend's compound is truly quiet is in the barely there hours of the morning, when the night owls have finally fallen asleep and the early risers have yet to stir. Usually it's the resident speed demon that makes a racket, playing video games until Ajay takes mercy on all of them and drags him to bed. Or it's the trickster, who always seems to get hungry at two in the morning and tends to not notice just how loud he's being. 

On one memorable occasion it had been Caustic, who had stared him down from the kitchen doorway with a mug of smoking liquid that may or may not have been coffee. Then he had brushed past him, footfalls heavy and purposeful against the plush carpet of the den. The simulacrum had watched him until he disappeared into the hallway, the not quite slamming of a door letting him know that the other legend was finally back in his room. 

What he does not expect to find when he stalks into the kitchen this time is the sight of Apex's resident hunter in a t-shirt and too-big sweatpants shooing a raven away from the bowl of cereal that they're making. The bird manages to steal a piece anyway, flapping its wings as it drops its treat onto the counter and pecks at it. Then he registers a splashing noise and spots another raven playing in the stream of the sink's faucet. Hound drops the cereal box back onto the counter with a huff, turns and freezes as they catch sight of him. 

"Ah, did I wake you?" They turn the faucet off, covering the handles when the bird only tries to turn it back on and a beak nibbles on their fingers in retaliation. "Stop Baldr, you know better." 

"I don't sleep." He tells them, watching as they lift Baldr, apparently, out of the sink. They sit him on the counter beside Artur with a mumbled command to behave. 

"I'm sorry." 

What? 

He isn't sure how to respond to that so he doesn't, eyes catching on yet another raven that is attempting to push a package of oreos off the top of the fridge with single minded determination. Hound follows his gaze, lunging forward to catch the cookies before they can fall. Artur steals more cereal from their bowl as soon as their back is turned, trilling in delight, and Revenant doesn't remember the hunter ever having this many birds. 

Where did they hide them? 

"Can you get Eir down?" They ask, tilting their head toward the one on top of the fridge. "She likes high places."

He considers leaving them to struggle with their pets just for the sake of entertainment, but then Eir begins pushing a box of poptarts to its doom and he finds himself reaching out. She croaks at him indignantly, pecking at his fingers until Hound makes a sharp clicking noise behind him. Returning the sound, she snaps her beak with finality and flutters into the palms of his hands.

"I thought you only had the one." He says and Hound sighs. 

"Four," They correct as they return the oreos to the top of the fridge. "Artur is the best behaved."

They say it like they're chastising the other ravens and Revenant almost chuckles. Almost. "Baldr is very curious, Eir is too smart for her own good and Alvitur-"

The sound of glass shattering cuts them off, dragging a sigh from their lips. The fourth and final raven, Alvitur, is currently struggling to fit itself into a drinking glass, its effort causing the contents of the cabinet to crash onto the counter and floor below. 

"Alvitur is not smart." They finish, but there is a fondness in their tone as they carefully walk around the mess of glass shards. Their feet are bare but quick, gentle hands cupping the bird around its middle so that they can bring it to the others. "As you can see, none of them behave." 

Artur makes an indignant sound, as if he can understand that he is being talked about and Hound shushes him. "Yes, you too. I see you stealing my food, krúttið mitt." 

There's the feeling of feathers fluttering against his fingertips and he realizes that Eir is still resting in his outstretched palms. She's pressed low as if she wants to sleep, tiny head resting against her fluffed out chest. He sits her on the counter next to Baldr and ignores the seemingly offended look she gives him. 

"If we have disturbed you, I will be done soon." Hound says, pouring milk into their bowl of cereal. Artur grabs the spoon that's on the counter by its handle and Hound takes it after a pause. "Yes, thank you." 

"Just turn the light off when you're done." Revenant growls, turning away to go back to his room. Now that he knows who the culprit of tonight's disturbance is, he can't bring himself to care so long as the hunter eventually goes to sleep. 

Still, even with all the birds, they're nowhere near as annoying as Octavio.


End file.
